I'm In Love with a Killer
by PepsiTigress
Summary: A tale about a boy named John Egbert, who is psychotic and has strong feelings towards an ironic boy named Dave Strider. John will do all he can to keep Dave for himself. Dave still loves John, yet he is frightened. What will he do? Trigger warnings: dubcon, gore, violence, death, stalking, slight blood kinks, and etc.
1. Here I come, Davey

Dave Strider, a blond haired and red eyed boy, stared out his window. The full moon hung high with the stars that twinkled down at him. He thought of how strange today had been. It had only been day one at a new school- in fact- he had never been at a public school until this year- his junior year in high school. This very small boy with black hair, blue eyes, and thick rectangular glasses had snuck glances at him all day. Maybe he even stared at Dave for long amounts of times.

Dave at first didn't mind, but at lunch is when it was really small boy sat at a table with a girl that seemed to be his sister or cousin and just stared at him through his messy black bangs. It was like he hadn't ever seen a new kid before. If only looks could kill.

Eventually, Dave had gotten up after finishing off two bags of doritos and a bottle of apple juice. The walk to and from the trash can, he felt those blue orbs on him. However, on his way back from the trash can, Dave took a seat in front of the boy. He introduced himself and the boy quietly told him his name. John Egbert.

For the rest of the day, John and him talked about their lives and where Dave had moved from. Although, Dave hadn't said much.

Walking home, Dave felt quite paranoid for some reason. He heard footsteps behind him,when he turned around no one was there. It only made him walk faster. When he walked inside his small apartment that his older sibling, Dirk, AKA, Bro owned, he slammed the door shut not finding Dirk home. Typical. Not surprising. Probably off doing 'research' for his films.

Dave ate a family bag of Doritos with a large glass of apple juice filled to the very brim. He watched an ironic Disney film, _The Little Mermaid_, and after that, _The Blair Witch Project._

Now, here he was. He stood in in his small room that faced the outside with a window. After what seemed like twenty minutes, he pulled away shutting the curtains. He slid off his red shirt and black skinny jeans, throwing them in the corner of the room. He took a seat on his bed then he slowly laid down on the familiar coverings. He toyed with his shades for a while to only set them down on his messy nightstand.

He rolled onto his side, falling asleep instantly.

~ 3 ~

Outside the apartment that Dave Strider resided in stood in front of John. He had no idea what had attracted him to this blond haired, freckled boy. He slowly walked across the road to the doors. He entered a key code, he saw Dave use, then he walked inside. He walked up to the front desk where a lady with graying black hair and cat eyed glasses sat. She looked up at him. "May I do something for you sir?" she asked with a smile.

"Can you tell me where Dave Strider's apartment is? I'm supposed to drop off a few papers he left at school," John said with pure innocence.

The woman turned, went through her files on her computer, then she turned back saying, "He's in room 14, second floor."

John turned with a not so innocent smile on his face, even the look in his eyes were dark. He quickly made his way to Dave's apartment. 10, 11, 12, 13, and then 14. He grinned darkly then he started to turn the door knob, however, it was locked. He could feel something in his head that burned and ached, being that he was not getting his way thus far.

A small noise escaped John's throat in anger. Put it together John, he thought. He slid a hand into his pocket, took his wallet out, and retrieved his lunch card. He pocketed his wallet, got on his knees, and slid the thin card down the inside of the door frame until it ran into the lock. He squinted his blue eyes and rattled the door knob gently. He carefully lifted the metal lock until the plastic got in the way. After a few more tries, the door opened quietly. John grinned happily. "Here I come, Davey~" John whispered under his breath.

He slid inside the apartment-almost like a bachelor-esque house- that smelled of Dave's sweet essence and of other miscellaneous things. He quietly crept along the carpet floors of the living room until he reached a small hall that held three doors. One of them had to be Dave's, obviously the one on the right was his.

His heart leaped against his rib cage while his hands shook with anticipation and a mix of anxiety. He reached for the door knob with his shaky hand, turned it, and quietly he slid inside. Being so small, it was quite easy to slide inside. He shut the door with a quiet click.

He turned around to see a sleeping Strider on the bed. Dave's body sprawled on the bed with covers over him. John grinned giddly while a small laugh tried to escape.

John happily ran to Dave's side. He pressed his small hand on Dave's cheek examining the boy's freckled face. Oh, he was so beautiful up close, John thought.

His thumb traced Dave's lower lip then the top. They looked so kiss-able. He would have swooned aloud, but he had to stay quiet. He trailed his fingertips down Dave's lips, to his chin, down to his neck and then to his chest. His fingers gripped the covers and he lifted it up, slowly he slid in next to Dave feeling all of his body heat. He sighed happily as the smell of Dave filled his nostrils. This was what heaven was. He wrapped an arm around Dave's waist and rest his head on top of his chest. Please don't wake up, John thought. Not yet.

He loved hearing Dave's heart beat. It was like a lullaby only for John to hear. Only John. He snuggled close to him and shut his eyes while he listened to the boy's heart beat that soothed him.

After some time of laying there, John had fallen into a deep sleep.

~3~


	2. Strider Be Mine

**I'm very sorry this is short, but I wrote this during my third and fourth period! I hope this at least enjoyable for now!**

**No flaming please~**

**Again, this fanfic was inspired by roleplay's I've had with my girlfriend- Pepsi-Rabbit, and the songs by Jeffree Star: I'm In Love with a Killer and Prisoner.**

**~3PepsiColaGurl953~**

* * *

Dave took a seat in front of John at the lunch table. He had two bottles of apple juice and a bag of Doritos. John had a Ghostbusters lunchbox with a matching thermis in front of him along with a ham and cheese sandwich.

"Hey, Dave," the raven greeted sweetly. He slid another sandwich he had across to Dave. "I noticed you only ate a bag of Doritos yesterday, so I packed you one like mine; ham and cheese."

The blond took the sandwich with a freckled, pale hand. "Thanks," he said. He unwrapped it from the plastic, and took a bite. His thoughts brought him back to last night. He thought he heard Dirk come home because he heard the door open and close several times.

When Dave woke up this morning, he felt much warmer than usual, and there was a faint smell of clean linen rather than the smell of cinnamon and a slight hint of apples.

"Dave?" John said, breaking Dave away from his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I know we aren't, exactly, close friends, but can we hang out tonight? Maybe get to know each other some more?" John asked, fidgeting with his blue plaid flannel jacket.

Dave honestly didn't care. He liked being with people- especially people he honestly thought were cool. Or even fun to be around.

"Sure. We can go to your-"

"Let's go to your house~" John said.

Dave nodded in agreement. "Okay. My bro is working until ten tonight, so we'll be able to have a lot of fun."

"Perfect~" John purred.

Through out the day, John and Dave were inseparable. They sat by each other in every class they had, and, during 5th period, they exchanged numbers.

In Dave's last period, which John wasn't in, he kept receiving texts from John:

EB: hey dave :B

EB: i can't wait to hang out dave

EB: oh my gosh im so excited dave :B

Dave read the texts. They, by no means, freaked him out. He was sure that John was freaking out because Dave was labeled the cool kid at school- an ironic cool kid per usual. Well, that's what John thought, but, also, he thought that Dave was the best thing to ever exist!

He would live and breathe Dave Strider very soon. Even if it meant that he had to take drastic measures.

Dave Strider would be his.

* * *

**Please review for me. It makes me know that you want more. If I don't get any, I will not keep writing.**

**If I have more time, I will write the next chapter tonight and upload tonight. It will be longer since I have more writing "juice" at home.**


	3. Essence a la Dave

**As promised, chapter three~**

**I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

The sounds of opening and closing of lockers rang loudly through halls of chattering students. Dave placed his Chemistry book in the locker that held nothing else but the book; being a senior was so nice.

He shut the locker to find a short, raven haired boy standing there. "Hey, Dave!" John said holding on to the straps of his backpack.

Dave nodded at him- that nod that all ironic bad asses do to each other when they greet one another.

If John could have squealed without freaking Dave out, he would have. He would have wrapped his arms around the Strider, not letting go.

Dave walked out the school doors with John following closely. "We can watch so many movies together! Oh, and eat lots'a junk food!" John said with a small bounce in his step.

"Yeah, I- we have a good selection of ironic movies; action, horror, drama. You name it," Dave said opening the passenger door of his black jeep for John.

John could have died! Dave was being so very kind to him! Much more kind than everyone else at school! He eagerly climbed into the jeep and buckled up. Once Dave shut the door, John began to take in Dave's scent- cinnamon and apples. In all honesty, it was very hard for John to describe how Dave smelled. (Essence a la Dave?)

~3~

Once the two were inside the apartment, Dave took John on a small tour. When they approached a small hall with three doors, Dave told John that Dirk's room was off limits. John didn't care about the older Strider's room. He cared more about Dave's room- well, just Dave in general.

John took Dave's hand with no hesitation."Let's watch a movie in your room!"

"Sure," Dave said. He took his hand out of John's, and walked into his room.

John pouted a little in anger. He wanted to throw a fit and sit on the ground until Dave grabbed his hand again, but he took in a deep breath, let it out, and walked into the bedroom to find Dave knelt down in front of his DVD, CD, and Vinyl shelf. John took a seat on the bed, watching Dave.

"Horror?" Dave asked, not looking over his shoulder.

John laid down on the bed, smelling Dave's red pillow-inhaling the scent.

"Sure," John answered removing the pillow then he put it back.

"Have you ever watched Saw?" he asked.

"Nope."

Dave popped the DVD in and joined John on the bed.

Through out the movie- during the torturous parts- John giggled like a small child would if they were enjoying something innocent. It scared Dave a little. Maybe John had a kink for sadism or masochism? Dave would never know. Or so he thought.

The ending credits rolled, leaving the Strider to find a sleeping John curled close to him. A small warm sensation burned in his heart. Was it love? Attraction? He did feel pretty attracted to this strange raven haired boy.

Dave sat up, careful not to wake the boy. He examined John with curious red eyes. He knew there was no point in lying to himself that he had a thing for boys with black hair and blue eyes. He smiled softly as a yawn broke out of his laid down next to John and curled up to him. John wrapped his arms around Dave's middle like he was a teddy bear.

Sometime during the night, John woke up seeing the beautiful boy in his hold. He giggled a little manically. Shh, he told himself. He had to remain calm. He'd make sure Dave would love him. He would teach Dave to love him.

He smiled darkly at Dave. "Davey, no one will ever hurt you~ You'll be mine. Mine," he said through gritted teeth. Dave Strider would be his, and his alone.

* * *

**Chapter four will be up as soon as I figure out what I'm doing~**

**I hope you're actually liking it and want more**


	4. I like you

**Um, I would have made this much longer, but I've been pressed for time. Tomorrow is my last day of school, and Friday I graduate. I'll have much more time next week for chapters! I promise!**

* * *

About a month went by. Nothing out of the ordinary happened between John and Dave, besides for the fact that they both had strong feelings for each other; John's feelings were stronger. John became one of those good best friends that almost seemed to be like a bromance. Dave allowed John to cling onto his arm, hold his hand, and, sometimes, hugs.

~Study Hall~

Dave sat at a table with John and another boy and girl, albeit, they kept to themselves while Dave and John talked to each other barely above a whisper. Dave had a piece of paper under his left hand while his right held onto a blue mechanical pencil that John gave him.

The blond looked up at John even though the raven couldn't see his eyes. "We can stay the night in this cabin that my bro's boyfriend rented for a getaway. I figured we could have a best bro's weekend- an ironic one where we can get away from here."

John giggled-snorted. "If there's a TV, I can bring movies that we can watch!"

"Hella! I'm sure there is a TV. Just tell your dad you're just coming to my place. I know that he'd say no since we're not having any 'rent supervision."

John nodded. A whole weekend with just Dave and him! Oh yes! This was all he ever wanted!

~Friday Evening~

Dave and John traveled for about an hour or more.

They walked inside the cabin, flicked the lights on, and dropped things off in one of the bedrooms. It was a little dusty, but there weren't any bugs surprisingly- well there probably was bugs but they weren't seen.

Once everything was unpacked, John grabbed Dave by the hand and led him to the living room while in his other he held a movie. "I brought Ghostbusters, Davey~"

"Alright," Dave said taking a seat on the black couch. There was a wide screen television that sat in front of them on top of a mahogany table. John released his hand from Dave's and placed the DVD inside the DVD player. He quickly returned to Dave's side with his head against Dave's shoulder.

The movie began to play and Dave watched with disinterest. "Hey Dave?" John said during the intro of the movie.

"Yeah?" Dave said.

"How do you let someone know that you like them?"

"You can flirt with them. Make the first move, too. You don't wanna wait too long because they may find someone else."

John scowled a little. He wouldn't let Dave like anyone else!

"Dave," John said sitting up on his knees while he placed his hand on Dave's shoulder. "I like you." He leaned forward and took the Strider's lips with his own. Dave's eyes grew wide, however, he kissed John back.

Dave wrapped his arms around John's waist, pulling him closer.

John grinned against Dave's mouth while his arms wrapped around Dave's neck, kissing him harder. Dave pecked John's lips softly then he pulled away to breathe, and he stared into John's blue eyes.

Oh...he just kissed him. John kissed him. Dave knew that he had feelings for John, but he didn't think he'd ever make a move himself. John sure did though.

"John, I like you too," Dave said smiling softly at him.

John cupped Dave's cheeks and kissed his lips again. "No, Davey. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you much longer than we've been best friends."

Dave shivered slightly feeling the warmth in his heart. Oh, he was so happy! He really was! He also was in love with John- he hadn't actually been in love with anyone else. Bro love was different. Much different.

"I think I'm in love with you, too," Dave said sweetly. He pecked his lips lightly then a kiss to his nose.

John giggle-snorted happily. "I knew you would love me~" he purred thumbing Dave's cheek idly.

"How did you know?" Dave asked staring into his the blues that dripped like melting turquoise.

"Because...if you didn't love me, I would teach you to love me," John said with a hard stare.

Dave stared at John. Was he crazy…? Was he being serious?!

* * *

**I will have much longer chapters I promise! I Strider promise!**

**If you want more, please review this! I just don't want to type a story that no one will read.**


	5. John's Prisoner

John just giggle-snorted and playfully pushed at Dave's arm. "I'm kidding~ I'm glad you feel the same about me!" He wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, squeezing the boy tightly to his chest. "Thank you, Davey-Panda~" he purred in his ear.

Dave held the boy close then pecked the boy's cheek softly.

After long make outs, the love birds laid on Dave's bed side-by-side; Dave asleep. John ran his fingers through Dave's hair softly with a smile on his face. The voices in his head told him that it was time. It was time to take Dave while everyone in the world was not aware.

He took the set of keys from Dave's nightstand and picked Dave up, hauling him over his shoulder; he was much stronger than he looked to others. He held the tenacity of being quite weak.

Dave woke up with a slight pang in his the back of his head. God damn…

He searched around with his ruby red orbs. The walls were a dull baby blue- the paint peeled from the walls- and the floors were wooden; dirty as well. He slowly sat up on a bed he laid on, the sheets were slightly clean, and examined his new clothes that he was dressed in. A puffy white shirt like in those ironic errotic fantasy novels and a pair of leather pants. What the hell?

"John?" he called sliding off the bed. Damn, these were hard to walk in. He walked to the door just as it opened, John walked through. "Davey~ Hello~ How did you sleep?" he said hugging Dave around the waist. "Do you like the clothes I picked out for you?"

Dave stared down at John. "I…Where am I?"  
John sat up staring at Dave with his cute blue eyes that were haunted, too. "You're at my hide away~ You're going to be with me forever and ever, and ever!" He laughed and it turned to gigglesnorts.

The blond stared at the raven haired boy. "John, you ain't serious."

"Oh, Davey, I am. You won't be like everyone else. You won't leave. Not ever. You'll stay with me forever. I already took the privilege of breaking the chip out of your phone so the monsters can't find us. No one will ever find us, not ever~" he purred.

Oh god...he had fallen in love with a psycho...

John leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I love you, panda bear~" He curled close to the boy with a happy smile on his face. "No one will hurt you either. Jack won't be able to hurt us. I promise it on my life."

Dave stared at John, his arms wrapped around John in a robotic way. "John, you can't...You can't keep me here. Everyone will be searching for me. Bro, Jake, Roxy, Rose, and Jade. They'll be looking for you, too."

"If they come anywhere near you or me...I will kill them! I hate Dirk anyway! He doesn't let me stay over all the time-"

"Your dad will come-"

"No! He won't! He doesn't care about me! No one does! But you? I will teach you to love me and care for me." John smiled darkly at Dave.

"John, you can't- I already love you. You can't teach people to do that-"

"Watch me," John said. He continued to smile darkly at Dave.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm not going to lie. I did promise longer chapters, but it seems I'm not capable of it right now.**


	6. Eat it

Several days went by.

The Strider had no idea how many days or how many hours, but he knew that he was going to be trapped here for sometime. John treated him like a God- unless Dave made him upset- he would throw a tantrum and shout horrible things at Dave, like "liar," "You hate me."

Dave hadn't received a real meal in those days. John offered him dog food, water, and, sometimes- if he was lucky- an apple or some type of 'treat.'

* * *

One day in particular made Dave realize that the only way to survive was to please John, and to give him what he wanted.

The blond boy sat in the living room on the old, dirty blue couch with several holes from the rats chewing away at it while John sat on the ground beside him playing with his stuffed bears that were in a variety of colors; red, blue, pink, green, orange, and purple. He moved the red and blue bears around, making them peck each others muzzles. He laughed sweetly, muttering in different tones, "I love you, John!" "I love you, too, Dave!"

John picked up the orange, shoving it between the blue and red bear. In a deep voice he said, "No! You can't be with him because he's weak, and he's stupid!"

John grew frustrated with his game and began to tear at the head of the orange bear angrily. "STUPID! YOU'RE SO STUPID!" He ground his teeth together until he tore the bear's head off, it landed in Dave's lap.

Dave's eyes widened. He hadn't paid much attention to John's game until now; he had learned to block him out, but this was one of those things he couldn't block out.

John looked up at him with cold, dark blue eyes then looked at the bear head. "He deserved it," John hissed childishly. "He's tried to take you away from me. Just like God. He took my mom away. No one will take you away from me, Dave."

Dave had no idea what to say. Dirk hadn't exactly ever threatened to take Dave away from John, but he certainly had thought of moving back to Texas. He looked away from John, and back down at his feet. He was so hungry for real food...He just wanted a damn taco from Taco Bell, or a hamburger from McDonalds with a large order of fries. God damn it…

"John...I'm starving. Can't you go to town and get me a hamburger?"

"No. We already have good food," John said wiggling the red and blue bear around, making them hug each other. A childish smile appeared on the raven's face.

"I don't want dog food, though," Dave said, finding his voice.

John dropped the bears and slowly turned to look back at Dave. "Davey, I don't have money. We have dog food. It tastes good, so you are going to have to deal with it."

"...No."

"Excuse me?" John said giving him a second chance to change his answer.

"I said no. I'm not eating dog food!" Dave said.

John stood up, grabbed Dave by the hair and shouted at him, "You have to eat! If you don't, you'll die! And if you die, you'll be leaving me! You promised you wouldn't leave! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!" He yanked at the blond hair roughly.

Dave trembled in fear. "John, please stop!" he shouted holding back tears.

"No! Not until you eat!" He dragged Dave off the couch with his hands tangled into the blond hair. He pushed Dave onto the dirty floor by the bag of dog food. "Eat it!" he shouted.

Dave trembled and shook his head no. "No, John! I ain't eating that!"

John jumped on top of Dave, pinning him down with all the strength he had. He reached into the bag and took out a few pieces of the dog food out, pushing them against Dave's lips. The smell of meat and other strange scents filled Dave's nostrils. Oh, God, he couldn't eat this.

"EAT IT!" John shouted.

Dave whined unhappily as John pinched his nose shut with two fingers. "You'll have to eat it now because you won't be able to breathe!"

John was correct. After going a minute without breathing in fresh air, Dave's mouth opened up to take in a breath, however, one of the pieces of food went down wrong causing him to choke.  
John crawled off quickly. "Now, eat it!" he shouted.

Dave sat up coughing up the one piece. He trembled and just quickly swallowed the food. It was the most disgusting things he had ever consumed in his life. He quickly grabbed a water bottle and swished it around his mouth until the taste of dog food was gone.

He had never dreamed of having to live like this with John Egbert. He imagined a happy home with a little girl running around, screaming with them while they played tag or some ironic kids game, but no. This was not that dream. This was something else. Yet...Dave still loved John.

* * *

**Ya! Another update! I'm so proud. I actually liked this chapter.**


	7. Bloody Hearts

**Okay, yes...uh. Hm.**

* * *

Today was going to a good day despite the fact that you were trapped in this house. Some days John's insanity was under control, meaning that he was sweet until you made him angry, obviously. However, John had been gone for quite some time.

Dave woke up with a note at his side- an old piece of paper that read:

Be back soon

3 John

Dave would have ran...he would have, but he was fearful that if he left, John would come after him then kill him regardless of loving him. He sighed and pushed the thought of John trying to kill him away.

Now, Dave sat down stairs in the living room messing with one of John's toys- a red bear. Obviously, John pretended that Dave was the red and that John was the blue. He toyed with the red bear's left ear then put it down when he heard the rickety, broken door open and close with a loud creak. He waited with fear…

Step

Step

Step

Each step John took gave the blond a heart attack.

"Davey~" John's voice purred. The raven haired boy walked into the room with bloody hands, a bloody shirt- blood from mid-waist and down. However, there was something about John being covered in that blood that made his stomach churn- not in sickness. It was something else. He gulped.

John joined him at his side, pulling Dave's head against his chest, rubbing his blood coated hands through the blond hair- slowly the blond tresses were coated in the blood. "You're such a good boy. You stayed...I'm so happy~"

It made Dave uncomfortable...it did, but...he felt better. The comforting helped him. He slowly wrapped his arms around John's coated waist. He shivered slightly when John placed his index finger on his cheek, drawing a bloody heart. "You're mine, forever~" he purred. "If anyone takes you, I will kill them!" He laughed as if it were some sort of game. As if killing people was okay.

Dave looked up at John about to say something when John claimed his lips. The raven claimed those beautiful lips, cupping the blond's face lovingly. Dave could not control himself, he nibbled at John's lower lip and pulled at it with his teeth. He heard John whine in pleasure. That only made Dave reach up and tug at the black locks while John cradled the blond's head in his arms. John parted his lips to allow the other inside, exploring each other's mouth.

Something about the way that John looked with all that blood on him..turned Dave on. It was hard to explain. Maybe he was going insane, too…

Maybe by the time that someone found them...he'd be savagely playing with John and his toys, or maybe the police would find him coloring the walls with blood along with John. The words would probably say: I LOVE JOHN or I LOVE DAVEY with bloody hearts.

* * *

**I'mverysorry.**

**I just wanted to update with something**

**The next chapter will work off from this one!**


	8. Forever and Ever

**Thank you to all of the comments I've received!**

**I really do enjoy the comments, and it does keep me wanting to write more! I just want to make sure it's being read is all c:**

**Whilst writing this chapter I listened to Lana Del Ray's newest album: Ultraviolence I listened to the songs 1-6, and I do realize my chapters are not long but please enjoy otherwise.**

**Thank you to Zukerwatte and Lioness Deity for commenting quite a lot**

**it helps me c:**

* * *

John was not all that bad...He was scared and confused. Scared, because he didn't want anyone to leave him again...and confused because he had no idea what he had been doing in the first place. However, Dave would not dare leave this boy alone in the woods to die alone...He knew his feelings toward John weren't just his own by his own will, but he didn't really care anymore. He would protect John at all costs. He loved him that much.

Dave pressed a soft kiss to John's lips, moving his hand to the hem of the raven's shirt. John paused to look up with those beautiful sapphire eyes, "Davey, let's go upstairs...please?" he said with his rosy pink lips.

The two boy's laid down on the bed located upstairs, a window open to let in the warm evening air. The chirping of the crickets, the flashing of the lightning bugs, and the smell of the warm air gave the room a comforting feel like Dave was away at a camp that he could never leave.

The raven rolled onto his side to look at his blond boyfriend below him; the bloody heart remained, it had been flaking off ever since it dried. He smiled happily at him, admiring the Strider's beautifully toned skin and the freckles that danced over his shoulders, arms, and hips. He cupped the taller one's cheeks then captured his lips with his. "I love you," Dave said barely above a whisper.

"I love you too, Davey," John whispered into the blond's ear. The raven kissed each freckle he spotted on Dave with love.

Dave sat up and looked at John. "Let me help you," he whispered as if there was someone else there with them.

"With what?" John whispered back, staring up at him.

"Let me take you to a hospital...they can give you medicine again…"

"They're monsters, Davey… I can't think clearly when they give me that medicine. Without it...I can. It's so nice." He pressed a kiss to Dave's lips wanting to continue.

Dave moved his lips along John's gently then he rolled over, climbing on top of John. He felt John's small fingers lace into his blond hair and he began to tug at it. The blond parted the raven's lips and slid his tongue inside, their tongues danced together then he captured John's inside his mouth.

The heated kiss continued on with Dave nibbling at his lower lip and sucking on his tongue. Soon, their boxers joined the rest of their clothes on the floor.

"Davey," John whispered, twirling a lock of the blond hair with a small finger. "If you take me, you can't leave...not ever. You have to stay with me forever and ever…"

Dave thought about this… An eternity with John until he grew old and died… Possibly, hiding forever in these woods… What kind of life would that be anyway? He would take it, though. He would help John...he would take John to the psychiatric hospital to give him help, however, in the long run Dave believed he would need help as well. Risks were worth taking. People do crazy things when they're in love. Irony was no longer anything he cared about.

"I understand," Dave said leaning down to capture John's bruising lips with his own. Anything for John...Anything…

* * *

The two made love while the crickets chirped, the frogs croaked, and the lightning bugs flashed. However, little did they know, cops were searching through the woods for the two missing boys, David Strider and Johnathan Egbert.

* * *

**Reviews are always wanted, please!**


	9. Fire is scary

Mr. Egbert informed the police on their arrival that John had been missing since Tuesday evening, and that he had previously been with Dirk Strider's younger brother, David Strider. He had, also, given them information on how John was unstable without his medication- which Mr. Egbert found several of John's pills stuffed in the back of his red teddy bear. It shocked him greatly just to think that his son had deceived him in such a way.

The police immediately interviewed two of the boy's friends: Jade Harley and Rose Lalonde. The girls, of course, hadn't heard a peep out of the two. Dirk, however, was on a suspect list at first until he was able to give them his alibi. They suspected Mr. Egbert, too, but he also had an alibi. The only suspects left were John and Dave themselves.

The few police officers walked in the woods with flashlights in their hands, shouting for Dave and John to come out. They were in the right area, but they took a left instead of a right thinking that they had already went that way.

One police officer in particular found the phone that belonged to Dave Strider inside the body of a small squirrel. The poor squirrel lay on it's back with its belly cut open and its guts lay out like streamers.

The sim card was nowhere to be found, but it wouldn't matter anyway. The phone was dead. With that, they placed the phone in a baggy and left to report on what they had found so far.

* * *

John sat on the bed with Dave's head on his naked lap, running his hands through his hair while he watched out the window. He saw the 'monsters' lights flashing around out there. He snarled a little under his breath. "No. No monsters… I will kill all the monsters, Davey. Just for you." He growled again until he saw the lights disappear. "That's right...go away!" He pulled Dave close to him as if he were hiding from them.

Dave mumbled softly and curled close to John.

The raven whimpered. "Don't let the monsters get me, Davey...they'll hurt me and take you away from me…" He felt warm tears run down his cheeks in fear. He held tighter to the blond and cried in his chest. He didn't like how the 'monsters' stared at him and got mad when he answered incorrectly to stupid trivial questions. He hated it when they stuck needles in his arms and took blood! It hurt! He hated them so much! He'd get back at them!

* * *

John placed a bloodied rabbit on the counter in front of Dave. "I brought you breakfast, Davey. I know you like meat and you haven't had it in a while!"

Dave stared at the bloody rabbit then at John...who in return was also bloody. His hands...were gloved in blood and his shirt, too; blood was sprinkled on his cheeks. "Uh...where's a lighter at?"

"Lighter…?"

"Yeah...I can cook it for us-"

"No! No, fire!"

"Then how the hell do you expect me to eat this raw bunny?"

John stared at Dave as if he was stupid and stating the obvious.

"John, I am not eating it raw. I refuse to do that, too. I'll eat the stupid dog food, but not the bunny," Dave said with his nose curled up in disgust. He had been losing weight so quickly. Yes, Dirk couldn't give Dave the proper nutrition, but he could at least feed him. John, though, could only give Dave dog food...or raw animal meats. Dave knew that he should just eat the dog food, but the thought of eating it disgusted him to no end.

"Davey. We are not going to have another repeat!" John shouted with his fists balled up.

"John, why can't I just cook it?"

"Because. Fire is scary."

"Yeah, if you play with it. We ain't going to play with it, we just need to cook the rabbit. We're not going to get diseases, okay?"

"Fine. You can cook it outside, but if you run...I will not be scared to make sure you stay, Davey," John said with hard blue eyes.

Dave nodded understanding that. He wouldn't run…

Dave rummaged through the drawers finding a few old lighters and only one worked correctly. He went outside with the bloody bunny and skinned it with a knife that he had brought along. Yes, he could use it against John. But why?

He felt disgusted, though, with his hands gloved in blood. He shook that away and put together sticks and lit them. He stuck a stick through the bunny and stuck it in front of the fire to be cooked. He sat there watching the fire ablaze, cooking the once alive rabbit. He sighed a little. He just wanted to be home...with a sane John in his arms.

Dave walked away from the rabbit and saw John standing behind the door, watching with curious eyes. "Scary…" John said with a whimper.

Dave stepped over to him. "No...it's not. It won't hurt you, babe." He held his hand out and, with hesitation, John took it. He led John over to the fire and stood a few feet from it. "Davey...the monsters were out there last night…"

"I won't-"

"If they come tonight...I will kill them… You aren't being taken away from me…Not ever. Never ever."

* * *

**If you'd like more of this story please review c:**


	10. Daddy, here I come

**I really want to say that I appreciate all reviews and I really enjoy hearing feedback! Keep them coming please~**

* * *

The reports of John Egbert and Dave Strider continued on the news. Everyone knew the boy's were missing. Even though the police knew it was all John's fault from being psychotic, Mr. Egbert would not allow John's reputation to be ruined all around America like that.

Mr. Egbert paced back and forth in his study wondering where his little boy could be. He was not safe...no one was safe around Johnathon Egbert when he was not on his medication.

The fedora came off and he ran a hand through his thinning salt and peppering black hair. He picked up his pipe from the desk, placed in tobacco, and lit it with shaky hands. He was scared of his own son, too. He remembered many nights of hiding in the closet and hearing the call of 'Daddy' eerily down the halls. The scraping of the knife against the wall paper and the light steps echoed down the halls mixed in with Mr. Egbert's heavy breathing.

He took in a large breath of the tobacco then let out a few puffs of smoke that rolled in front of him as if old memories were being released from his mind. He shook his head and whispered softly, "John...where is the old innocent son we had...when your mother was here…?"

"LIAR!" Mr. Egbert heard in his ears, John's voice. "You're a liar! You took mommy away! You're a liar! I hate you!"

The memory stirred in. The police broke into the house after a quick phone call from the older man, and had quickly retrieved the knife from him, handcuffing the small eight year old. Mr. Egbert's sobs of sorrow and the wailing of police cars haunted him.

John sitting in his room after he was given prescription medication...just staring at the walls in small eight year old would wait until his father was no longer in the kitchen to eat or get a drink, he avoided his father at all costs until his father came in and held him until they both broke into tears. They missed John's mother and John regretted scaring his poor, loving father.

Mr. Egbert took in another big intake and blew it out as more 'memories' wafted off into the air. "I'll save you son…" he whispered to no one.

* * *

John stood in the woods just staring at the ground. He stared at what he had just done. He felt sick to his stomach...so sick...He looked down at the ground again seeing a tall man lying in his own blood. His once blue button up shirt clotting up and the badge shining in its once glory. The man's eyes were gouged out, his whole upper body...had been stabbed a numerous amount of times.  
John, before this man had been killed, saw him creeping over to the house while Dave was upstairs, with a few water bottles that John had found in a closet, cleaning himself up. John took him by surprise and stabbed him so many times in the chest and the eyes. He screamed at him once he was far away from the house so Dave wouldn't hear him- but even if Dave did...he wouldn't think it was a man that John was killing.

"NO! GO AWAY! DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU AREN'T TAKING MY DAVEY AWAY!" John shouted over and over again until the man was dead. He couldn't...He quickly pulled the man by the legs, dragging him over to a pond and began to pile rocks over his body until he was no longer in view. He whimpered and ran off. He protected Davey and himself from the monsters!

John retrieved his knife and continued to run until he found himself standing in front of Dave, who was in the bathroom downstairs, naked. Oh, God...he was so beautiful. He knew Dave was…

He blushed though and looked away quickly just as he heard Dave ask, "Would you like to join me? I can clean you up, too."

Hell yeah John wanted him to! He came inside and stripped off his bloody clothes, allowing Dave to wash away, what felt like sins, from your body. It felt so wonderful…

No one would get in the way. Nobody… John had his trusty knife with him. He smirked to himself and crushed his lips against Dave's, pushing him down on the floor until Dave gave in and had sex with John.

This was the life that John Egbert wanted with Dave Strider. This was exactly it… Now John had to keep this secret away from Dave...for good.


	11. Mommy?

**Yay an update!**

**Don't forget, comments are definitely appreciated!**

* * *

The wail of sirens echoed throughout the small town in Washington while rain poured from the pregnant clouds above. A small five year old toddled over to a police car just as a young looking man in a white fedora scooped him up. "John! Oh, John! Thank, God, you're okay." The man kissed the small toddler's face over and over again.

Before this…

A quarrel went between Mr. and Mrs. Egbert; Mrs. Egbert with a bottle of wine in one hand while the other continued to point a finger at Mr. Egbert in anger.

John sat in the same room as them just minding his own business. He held a small periwinkle bear in his left arm, his hands were busying themselves with his blocks. The small toddler dressed in feety pajamas covered in Ghostbuster logo's looked up at his mother and father. "Mama, look at what I did!" He had spelled out 'mama.'

Mr. Egbert looked down. "Look at that, Cadence! He's spelled out mama again! You really need to stop this drinking of yours!"

Cadence, his mother, had a cute bob of black hair that curled this way and that; she held beautiful blue eyes and freckles over her nose. Her cheeks were a pale pink and she looked over at her son that resembled her. "It's not him, Wallace!" she shouted angrily. "It's you! You don't really love me!"

"I do love you!" Wallace shouted back.

Cadence wasn't listening anymore. She picked up John causing him to drop his bear to the floor, whining in protest. He just wanted to play more!

"Wallace, I'm leaving!" she shouted at the man.

Wallace, Mr. Egbert, frowned and said, "No, you're not taking John!"

"I'll be back! I just need to buy more wine!" she shouted, pulling away from the man. Before Wallace could do much more, she was out the door with John. She drove off to the nearest gas station.

John sat in the back of the small car with a small toy rabbit that he had left in here from a previous trip to the store while his mother got out of the car, muttering angrily. She opened the door, placed John on his feet outside and filled up the car with gas even though it didn't need it. She looked down at her son and asked, "Do you want a cookie?"

John nodded excitedly! He loved cookies- mostly his mommy's though!

Cadence placed the gas pump back on the cradle, picked John up, and went inside grabbing a bottle of wine, a small bottle of milk, and a cookie. She bought everything, handed John the milk and cookies then just walked out without him, not bothering to hold his hand. She got into the car, took a drink of the wine, and drove off rather quickly.

John, meanwhile, ate the cookie ravenously and greedily like any other small child would. He couldn't help it! It tasted pretty good! Once finished, the boy with cookie crumbs on his face, he took a big drink of his milk then looked around taking notice his mommy wasn't there. He whimpered and went out the door quickly, pushing through people's legs. "M-mommy?" John cried softly trying to not draw attention to himself yet.

The car was gone! He quickly toddled down the parking lot of the gas station then toward the road- a loud car horn went off along with loud sirens. His eyes grew wide. "Mommy?!"

Several police cars drove by wailing loudly!

Cadence Egbert at the age of 28 died instantly after running into a tree because she swerved off the road.

* * *

John, now 16, sat up quickly crying out loudly, "Mommy! Mommy…" Followed by a whisper, "Mommy isn't coming back…"

Dave looked over at John, rubbing his eyes. "John, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," John lied. He moved close to his heat source and shook. He had these nightmares about his mother's death quite often… The worst part was that his own father blamed him for his mother's death.


	12. Room full of secrets

"Why does your dad blame you for your mom's death?" Dave asked.

John shrugged while he played with a red bear, kissing its nose or cheek once in a while.

"I guess he could blame you because he doesn't want to blame himself since he didn't stop her from leaving…" Dave suggested.

John's eyes grew wide. "Davey...you're right…"

"Why did you…crack?"

"Davey, he verbally abused me all the time...He really didn't know that he was...but one day I got really upset and I just cracked. I picked up a knife one night when my dad was done with dinner...I was only eight. I waited until he was in his study then I came after him because...the voice in my head told me that daddy needed to pay for everything."

"Oh…"

"The men in white came to my house and put me in a car...They locked me up for a few days and then I was finally released because I was given medicine that blocked out the voices. I was fine for a while because my dad left me alone because he started to work more in his study. A few years later, you moved here...and...I felt like when I was around you, life seemed so easy and calm. I had to be part of your life somehow...and now I am."

Dave nodded slowly. He didn't know what to say exactly, so he wrapped his arms around the boy softly. He gave the boy a soft squeeze.

"Davey, I don't know what to do exactly...I want you, but I feel bad now for kidnapping you."

"Well...it isn't okay, but I forgive you. You just needed someone to actually love you. I get it. Well, I am that person. I love you so much." He pressed a soft kiss to John's forehead.

John smiled a little then said, "I'm going to get you something special to eat today...you deserve it...I'll just have to disguise myself really well…"

The small boy got up after pressing a soft kiss to the blond's cheek, and left the house while he talked to himself. Dave stared around the room with his ruby orbs. He shivered a little as a voice whispered in his ear, _run._ No...if he ran...John would chase him down!

He stood up and started to busy himself, picking up toys that John had just laid around the house. Once he finished that task, he cleaned himself up in the shower once again. He found a pair of his own clothes in one of John's rooms that he was allowed inside. However, curiosity got the best of him. He wondered what the hell was in that room that John always went into some nights after a small make out. He could tell John would become tense in his arms, then he'd run off and go into that room. He would hear screaming and crying, but John would not allow Dave inside…

Dave slowly inched towards the door at the end of the hallway. He made slow and cautious steps in case John came home, Dave could easily turn around and run to him. Once at the door, he paused and listened. No sign of John…

He turned the knob slowly and pushed it. That's when he saw...the blood and that's when the smell of rotting corpses and dead animals could be smelled. It filled his nostrils, his eyes watered, and he felt nausea building up in his stomach. However, he couldn't help but gag. There were so many dead bodies that once belonged to cute animals. They laid there- some with and without heads and/or other body parts. He trembled a little as he saw the walls; bloody handprints with shaky writing. The wall he saw said: I need Davey! I want Mommy! Help me! HELP ME!

"Daaaavey~" He heard.

Dave froze and quickly shut the door. "Daaaaavey~ Where are you~?"

The boy quickly went to John with a forced smile. "H-Hey there, babe!"

John stood there with a bag from McDonalds, a cute smile on his face. "I brought you dinner~"

"Yes...thank you…" He didn't feel hungry at all. He took the bag though, grateful to even have anything. He suddenly felt John's eyes on him. "Where were you?" he asked.

"I...was…"

He cleared his throat a little. "I was taking a shower upstairs."

John raised a brow. "Davey...I'm not stupid. Your hair isn't soaking wet. It's damp. Where. Were. You? John, doesn't like liars."

"I…"

"Where were you!?" John screamed.

"I was just upstairs! I was in our room just relaxing! I promise!" Dave protested.

John stared at him with those hard blue eyes...those scary blue eyes of his… "Alright...good boy. Good, good boy." He started to pet Dave's head with a smile on his face. "Such a good boy you are."

Dave bit his lower lip a little just as his stomach growled. He could not tell John the truth….

* * *

**Wooo! I'll hopefully post more soon. Please leave comments! **


	13. Dirk's Regret

**Okay! So we are getting slightly closer to this story ending. Bummer, eh?**

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL, you're in luck. My amazing girlfriend decided to write a sister story to this. **

**Just type in the regular fanfiction url then add: /s/10547818/1/Opheliac**

**It is John's POV and it is REALLY GOOD! Trust me!**

* * *

John took silent steps down the hall so he would not wake Dave up. He had seen a little glint of something in Dave's eyes when he had asked where Dave had went. Whenever Dave lied, his eyes darted around the room and his breathing was uneven. John had to make sure though...He would know if anyone had been in his room.

He opened the door and examined it. It didn't look like anyone had been inside, but he was worried. He didn't want Dave in this room…

John took a seat in front of the blood stained wall and just stared at it getting lost in his own would it be like if Dave and him actually got married...they could live in this house forever and not have to worry about anyone else. He grinned to himself. That would be so very lovely.

* * *

"Dave, you're so great at this," John giggled as a soapy hand slid up and down his pale chest. The once clear water was pink and slightly brown and soapy- very soapy. John liked it. Dave sat outside the tub, cleaning John's chest. The idea had come from Dave; John came to Dave covered in blood and dirt.

It was so awful...and it smelled equally the same. Dave could only resort to giving his boyfriend a bath. Dave moved the small rag in small circles on the boy's face with a little pinch to his nose; a playful gesture. It caused John to let out a cute squeal of delight and happiness. He now liked baths. If bathing meant Dave would be here to do it, then it was worth it!

John pouted a little noticing that Dave was quiet...but he did look thin...and exhausted. "Are you okay, Davey bear?" he asked. "Aren't you happy?"

Dave looked up at John, focusing in on John's eyes. "Of course I am. I'm just kinda hungry...and I kind of...miss my bro."

"I promise I'll get you something after bath time~ What do you want?" John sat up in the tub, bubbles stuck to his pale stomach. He reached up with small, wet hands and cupped Dave's cheeks. "What is it?"

"Can you get me something good?"

"Of course," John spoke softly. He trailed a hand down Dave's chest slowly while he stared into Dave's ruby orbs. His small fingers slipped up Dave's dirty shirt then knotted into the fabric pulling him closer so Dave's hand that held tightly to the tub fell into the water. The raven forced his lips against Dave's, pushing his tongue into Dave's mouth.

The kiss was so deep and loving, and heated that soon Dave was in the tub with John, naked as well. Their bodies molded together like puzzle pieces. Everything was working out just as John wanted. Dave was his…

The two both belonged together. They were truly inseparable.

* * *

After devouring several hamburger and chicken nuggets together, the two boys sat on the couch together, cuddling. Dave rest between John's legs while John ran his hands through the soft, fluffy blond hair. "My sweet, Davey~" he purred sweetly. "I love you so much~"

* * *

Dirk Strider with Lil Cal strapped to his back, walked through the woods. He had heard that several cops had made their way in but had not returned. What if John or Dave were out there? He had to take a risk. He adjusted his orange and black jacket around his chest then continued to walk. He whispered to himself, "Dave, you better be alive when I find your ass…"

Dirk had thought that moving to Washington was a great idea for Dave. To get away from the neighbors that constantly called the police because he trained Dave on the roof on how to fight. He saw no problem. But the neighbors did. He searched online for a new job opportunity anywhere that would take him. He applied in different states as well- Washington just so happened to take him in so he went.

Dave was not so enthralled. In fact, the whole plane ride to Washington Dave had headphones draped over his ears with Eminem and classic music, blaring.

However, as soon as that Egbert kid had dropped in Dave's life, that's all that Dave talked about. How nerdy John was, and how John was his only friend- his best bro. Dirk didn't find a problem with it. Not at first...Not until one night that John had slept over.

* * *

_Dirk had just came home from work, he heard Dave's television blaring all the way from the front door. He sighed a little. Damn it, lil man. Can't you just turn it off? He made his way to his younger brother's door with his ninja like ways with quiet steps. He had his hand on the door knob when he heard a slightly higher pitched male voice in Dave's room speak. "Davey, no one will ever hurt you~ You'll be mine. Mine."_

* * *

Dirk was an idiot. He just thought that he was tired, and that possibly John was just crushing hard on the boy- he was...but he didn't expect that his brother's boyfriend was psychotic. He sighed again. He felt so awful...and guilty…

He took a few more steps just as he saw an old house.. It appeared to be abandoned, but it also looked as though someone had to be living there...He slowly approached, hiding behind a bush. He stared at the house. It was white with fissures going up the front side. The concrete steps that lead to the porch were cracked and missing chunks, and the glass of the window broken as well.

Dirk contemplated...Do I go in, or go after the police?


	14. Hide-n-Seek

He decided.

He would go inside.

Dirk Strider quietly walked up the crumbling stairs towards the paint chipped door. He placed his hand on the door knob, turned it, and walked inside the old house. He heard giggling from upstairs. "Davey!" John's voice echoed.

"John!" Dave's voice trailed after.

Dirk wasn't too worried yet… He gripped Lil Cal's arms tightly and went up the stairs rather quickly, but quietly. He was as as stealthy and sly as a cat. He stepped into the hallway just as he heard Dave scream. He gasped and made a break for it. He ran into the room where the sound came from to discover John had his mouth on the blond's exposed stomach. The raven haired boy had blown a raspberry on the blond's stomach that caused him to scream at first but it turned into a giggle.

John looked up to see Dirk. "Oh…" He slowly sunk down in the bed frightened at first.

"Bro!?" Dave gasped. He had not expected his brother to show up and he honestly almost forgot he even had a brother.

"Dave...who is he?" he whispered.

Dave pushed his shirt down and sat up in the bed. "This is Dirk. He's my brother."

John's lips turned up in a little smile. This meant that Dirk could also be his friend as well! He didn't have to worry about him being a stranger. "You can be my friend. We can have tea parties together now!" John said with a big smile on his face.

Dirk could not believe his eyes. His brother was so thin yet, he looked clean besides his white shirt that was covered in dirt and a rusty shade from something. He remembered all the times when he would strife on the roof with Dave. The two boys would end up with wounds and by the time they were done, the shade of rust stained their white shirts. Did his brother kill anyone? Or did John?

Dirk would have to get along with John and Dave in case anything funny happened. He cleared his throat a little then said, "Yeah, we can have as much fun as you want."

John perked up. Two Strider's in one household all to himself? He won the lottery for sure! Although, only one Strider mattered to him. That was Dave. His Dave.

John reached over and took Dirk's wrist, pulling him closer. "We're going to play a game!" he said with joy.

Dave blinked. "What game?" he asked.

"Hide and go seek," John said with a slightly dark grin on his face, "Dirk can count! Davey and I will hide!"

Dave slid off the bed. John did the same, clutching tightly to Dave's arm. "Count to 40 and then come after us!" John said, jumping a little on the balls of his feet.

Dirk hesitated at first. However, he gave in and began to count with his hands over his eyes. He wasn't even sure why he was going along with this. Oh, yeah. He had to because John was the psychotic one. Not Dave. He was sure that if he did something that made John angry, they would be done for.

Dave quietly made his way down the stairs and hid himself in the bathroom behind the curtain. John hid upstairs in one of the closets that was closest to his secret room. He giggled a little to himself! Dirk wouldn't ever find him! He slapped his hand over his mouth trying to swallow it.

"40! Ready or not, here I come!" Dirk shouted loudly enough so that everyone hiding could hear. He walked out of the room and descended the stairs. He examined the living room with his orange eyes. He was pretty good at this game. He tiptoed over to the couch and looked behind it. Damn. He knew Dave's favorite places to hide. Not behind the couch this time.

The spiky blond itched at his chest a little then looked at Cal. "What do you think?" he asked. He froze a little. He was talking to a puppet. What if he was the insane one? Psh. Nah.

He walked into the kitchen and went through all the cabinets. Nothing. He even checked under the chipped table. Nothing either. He then scratched at his chin just as a smile appeared on his lips.

He opened the bathroom door and shoved the curtains away. "HA! Found you!" Dirk shouted with glee finding his little brother. He smirked. "Where's your partner in crime?" he asked Dave.

Dave smirked with a shrug. "Probably upstairs."

Dirk turned on his heel once Dave stepped out of the tub, immediately running up the stairs. He checked the bedroom he had previously been in, but no one was in there. He looked over to see a door there. Hm?

John heard footsteps approaching the closet. His heart felt like it could leap out of his throat at any minute! Dirk was coming! However, the footsteps didn't stop at the door. They stopped somewhere else…

Dirk stood in front of the room no one was allowed inside only John. He put a hand on the door, opening it just as John burst out of the closet door. "NO!" John shouted. It was too late

Dirk saw the room. The horror. The smell hit him like a wave of water. It was so strong and powerful. Oh. My. God. Dave had to get out of here...

* * *

**Comments are appreciated! c: Oh!**

**Here's some fanart from PepsiRabbit: **

**type in **

**then add: post/92289899360/so-im-writing-a-fanfic-well-a-sister-story-to**


	15. Choices

**These updates are kind of flying out. Mostly because my girlfriend, PepsiRabbit, is demanding me to keep updating.****  
****Don't forget, if you're interested, to read her sister story to this one. It's called Opheliac! It's all John's POV. It's amazing**

* * *

Dirk slowly took in his new surroundings. So many corpses of dead animals just piled up in different parts of the room. A few sat up right around a small table with dirty cups. He felt so sick. Nausea in the bottom of his stomach. Oh…

He looked at the wall that was in his view. It read: DAVEY IS MINE FOREVER. HE WILL BE MINE!

It was decorated with little hearts. Bloody hearts and handwriting.

John grabbed Dirk by the back of the shirt, pulling him away. "Get away! Don't go in there!" He knew it was too late! He felt his eyes watering. No...no! He slammed the door shut just as Dave joined in the hall.

He stood there, staring. "John, what happened?" he asked.

John looked over at Dirk just praying he would not tell Dave what he saw!

"Dave, you can't stay here anymore. Neither can John. You both need to get out of here," Dirk said. "I opened that door and found a pile of dead corpses inside!"

Dave cast a glance at John then back at his brother. "John…" Dave said slowly.

John began to panic. Dirk had just said Dave couldn't stay here anymore with him! No! No! Oh, God! Please, no! John whimpered. What could he do? He hurt that police officer, but could he actually hurt Dave's brother?

However, Dirk had just been placed on John's enemy list. He had to do something...Anything. He trembled as a little voice whispered in his ear. It told him pure lies, but in his mind it was all true! It was all true! His blue eyes became hard and he immediately came after Dirk with his arms out in front of him, palms as well. He cried out loudly just as he was about to strangle Dirk when something caught the back of his shirt.

He snarled, turning around to see what it was. He saw a monster- it was Dave in reality. In John's eyes, a black monster had taken Dave's shape. He pulled his fist back and brought a punch to Dave's face, knocking him on his rear. The 'monster' became Dave again. John gasped. He hurt Dave! No! No! He hurt Dave!  
He trembled uncontrollably as the voice whispered to him. It was Dirk's fault! He was the monster! He had tricked him! He turned around to face the other blond, however, he was not there. He was beside Dave.

Dave held his nose with both hands while blood seeped out between his pale freckled hands. The younger Strider grunted in pain while the older Strider held the younger to his chest. "I'll get you out of here," Dirk whispered to Dave.

John's hands balled into fists. He would not take Davey! No! He dashed away from the Strider's, going into the bedroom that no one was allowed inside. He retrieved a knife that lay on a bloodied table. He felt power. Much power by holding this. He wished he had his hammer though. It did much more damage and gave him a rise. He smirked to himself. Davey would not be going anywhere.

John returned to the hallway with his knife in his left hand. A little laughter escaped his lips. "Dirk, you are not going to take him away from me. No one will."

Dirk looked up at the boy. "Shit," he whispered. He sat Dave up and stood upright. He moved in front of Dave while his hand went under his shirt where he retrieved a small knife. He held it out to John. "You need help. Dave does, too. John, let me help you!"

"No! I don't want your help you monster!" John shouted. "You're going to take Davey away!"

Dirk should have taken Dave, or told Dave to flee once he found him in the bathroom. He was an idiot. A big idiot. The only problem was that Dave was in love with John. His brother could not stand it when John wasn't texting him or over at their apartment. He remember coming home from work one evening. He saw Dave on the couch with his phone clutched in his hand while he watched Con Air.

Dave **hated** Nic Cage. He only watched it so he could tell John that he had seen it. Dave continued to watch movies that John liked because he wanted to take a dip in John Egbert's pool.

Dirk was certain his brother also had Stockholm syndrome as well. He literally would have had a kicking and screaming red eyed boy in his arms.

Dirk stared at John. "I won't take you away from Dave. You need to trust me on and lil man will come home and the doctors will take care of you both."

John scoffed. "What doctors? They are monsters. Poking you with needles all the time. Holding your arm tightly with cold, gloved hands! They don't even care if you're getting better! They just want money! THEY ARE MONSTERS!" The raven moved his knife in a slashing motion.

John indeed was right about some doctors. Some adults went to college to study medicine and how to be doctors because of the money.

"We won't let anyone hurt you," Dave said with a small voice. "I mean it. I'll be with you every step of the way." His hands stained red along with his nose and top lip.

John stared at Dave with those hard blue eyes. "You mean it, Davey?"

"I mean it…" Dave said with a small smile forming on his lips.

John stared at Dave. Should he really go back? Should he take that risk? After all, Dave could be lying…

John swallowed hard while he stared at the knife. Should he stay or go?

* * *

**Comments/Reviews are always read!**


	16. Are You Satisfied?

**The beginning is a small dream of Dave's that I felt like adding. I figured it would at least give you a somewhat idea of what is going on his head.****_  
_****I'm sorry that updates don't come fast enough. I'm planning on finishing this in the next week or so because I start college August 18th and I don't want to be stressing out about this story c: ****_  
_****In the last chapter I'll include a few songs I used to write some of the chapters. The last chapter will definitely be needing the song!**

* * *

_A pair of hands wrapped around his throat- small hands. His red eyes opened up with fear in them yet there was still love. "John!" he choked out. He placed his pale freckle hands on the small boys forearms, trying to pry them away. "Let go!" He couldn't breathe! He couldn't breathe! HELP! PLEASE!_

_John held his left hand firmly on Dave's neck while he reached over for the knife. He held it up in the light with a little mischievous smile. "Oh, Davey~" He pressed the blade to Dave's cheek causing a slight arousal to form in his pants- a tightness. He shouldn't be turned on by this because he was fearful._

_John slowly carved an actual heart in Dave's cheek. He smiled as it bleed. He was pleased. So pleased that he leaned down and kissed Dave's lips. "You're so perfect~" he whispered. The word 'perfect' echoed in his ears as he woke up._

* * *

"No," John said. "I'm not going."

Dave stared at John with wide eyes.

Dirk was more surprised in all honesty. "John, you can't stay here."

"I have to! You and Davey are both staying! I can't risk you telling those monsters where we are!" John shouted. In his mind, Dirk's skin was black as night and his eyes were bright orange like flames and his teeth were sharp teeth.

John moved back a few feet. "You're a monster," he whispered.

Dirk looked over at Dave a little then back at John. "Dave, can't you see? He's crazy-"

"I'm not crazy!" John shouted with acid in his voice. "I'm not sick! I'm normal! I'm normal!" He felt his whole body trembling in anger and fear.

Dave stood beside Dirk. "John-"

John made his move. He ran at Dirk and shoved him to the wall. Dirk, however, moved away before he collided with the wall. "John! Think about what you're doing! Dave is almost skin and bones, and you are as well! You need to both get help!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" John shouted.

Dave looked at Dirk. "Just do as he says...please. I don't want him to hurt you."

"Dave...this is ridiculous," Dirk whispered softly.

"Do it."

Dirk did not listen to Dave though. He tried to run off and John had hit him with the end of his knife. He could not have him running off!

John shoved Dirk into the room where he and Dave normally slept in and tied him down on the bed; arms and legs. John frowned and muttered under his breath. "Don't do it again, or I'll kill you." He walked out of the room and found Dave downstairs. He sat on the couch with his arms around his legs.

"Davey?" John whispered, walking over.

"Hm?" Dave said looking up.

"Don't be mad...Please. Dirk was trying to steal you. You wouldn't see me ever again. I had to be sure he wouldn't take you away."

"I'm not mad. I'm just a little scared-"

"Of me?" he said.

Dave did not answer him. His gaze went down to look at his feet. He held himself a little tighter.

"Davey, please don't be scared of me...please. I love you so much. I only do this to protect you."

"You aren't protecting me!" Dave snapped. "You've kept me trapped in this house with dog food and water! Sometimes you bring me chips or real food, but this isn't how you should be treating me!"

John frowned at him, his hands tightening up into fists. "Davey," he said a little angrily. "I don't have a job! I'm doing all I can to take care of you! You promised you'd stay here with me no matter what!" He felt tears welling up in his eyes. He was about to throw a tantrum.

"When I come back, you better be here!" John said with a little waver in his voice.

Dave didn't say anything.

John ran up the stairs and into his room by himself- the room that no one was allowed inside. He slammed the door shut and the screaming and crying began. It was so horrible!

Dave quietly went up the stairs. He didn't know what he was doing honestly. It was like he was in a trance that he could not wake up from. He went into their room and looked at Dirk who had just started to come around.

Dirk stared at Dave once he awoke. "Untie me," he whispered. Dave did as he was told and watched Dirk as he sat up, rubbing his wrists and ankles. Before Dave could even think about saying anything, Dirk grabbed him and tossed him over his shoulder. "B-Bro!" Dave gasped. "Put me down!"

Dirk said nothing and just made a run for it. He quietly flash stepped down the hall and stairs. He would get his brother out of here this time! There would be no hesitation. He would have to send the police out immediately. He had promised Mr. Egbert that he would return with John and Dave, together.

Dave pounded on Dirk's back with his fists. "PUT ME DOWN! JOHN! JOHN!"

John could not hear him. His screaming and crying drowned out Dave's screams. Even the voices that spoke to him countered Dave's voice.

Dirk ran until he came to the cabin that he had allowed John and Dave to stay in during that weekend of their strange disappearance. He locked the door and tossed Dave on the couch. He stood up quickly. "Bro! Why!? You can't leave him out there all alone!" Dave pleaded with red teary eyes.

"I am calling the police right now," Dirk said. "They will take of everything, lil man."

Dave shook his head and continued to cry. Oh God! He was away from John! What would he do without him?!

Dirk called the police, informing them that he had rescued Dave and that he was at the cabin. The police would come to the cabin and interview Dave then go after John. Dirk had also called Jake. Jake was not pleased to find out that John Egbert had hurt Dirk and Dave. He told Dirk that he would also be coming by that night to help the police find John.

Meanwhile, Dave began to organize a plan of his own. He would sneak out to find John...He had to go back. He had to.

* * *

**This chapter honestly was a little difficult for me to write because I couldn't figure out what to do, but I did in the end after I took a break!**

**Leave comments please!**


	17. Bad Boy

**I apologize for the wait/coding error. I tried copying and pasting it from another site I post this story on and well..yeah. Anyway. Sorry. Review please**

* * *

John peeked out of the door. "Davey?" he said softly. He had fresh blood on his cheeks. He had to hide away in this room before he threw his big tantrum. He couldn't have Dave suffering through a tantrum that could possibly end his lovers life. He sighed heavily and tried again. Where was Dave?

Oh, no! Did he leave?!

If he left...so help him…

John looked in every room shouting for Dave, but in every room there was a dark mass that hissed at him, warning him to stay away!

John collapsed in the living room, sobbing loudly. "DAVEY! DAVEY! PLEASE COME BACK! I'M SCARED! I'M SCARED! DAVEY!" He hiccuped as warm tears rolled down his eyes. He held onto himself while he hiccuped and cried.

Dave wasn't coming back! The monsters would close in on him and devour him! He screamed in fear and anger and sadness. He wiped at his eyes harshly but the tears kept rolling over his cheeks. He hiccuped again as a voice told him something. Something he would regret in the end.

He grabbed a knife from the kitchen table and went out the back door. If Davey couldn't be his, no one could ever have him!

* * *

Dave sat in the living room by himself. They- Dirk and Dave- had been interrogated about what had happened. After Dave's interrogation, the officers took Jake, Dirk, and Mr. Egbert into a different room so they could all talk.

The young Strider sat there thinking to himself. He should be heading home soon...John would be worried about him. Oh, John would be so upset! He would be punished definitely.

The blond started to pick at his clean clothes; he wore red skinny jeans with a black t-shirt and clean socks. He stood up after a few more moments of just sitting there knowing that John was upset. He slid his shoes on carefully and quietly, grabbed a backpack and placed a bottle of apple juice inside and a few other things like first aid paraphernalia. He made his way toward the front door. He looked over at the side table to only find a flashlight. He picked it up and went out the door as quietly as possibly, shutting it behind him with an inaudible click.

He couldn't drive because all the damn police cars blocked the jeep. He grumbled under his breath then he ran into the woods with the flashlight trailing in front of him. He hoped John wasn't mad at him! He didn't leave on his own! He was forced by Dirk!

He jumped over a few roots then came to a subtle jog. He felt so dizzy and sick; eating that whole pizza and that bag of chips was not a good idea. He stopped in front a tree, placed his hand on the trunk and he leaned over, throwing up on the grass and roots. He clutched his stomach as the acid burned in the back of his throat. He slowly stood right up just as he heard the sound of twigs snapping and the rustle of leaves.

He looked around. Could it be John? Or was it an animal?

* * *

"That is all that you know, Mr. Strider?" asked a police officer that had short brown hair. He crossed his arms over his protruding stomach.

Dirk nodded. "Yes, sir. It was unexpected of course. I didn't know your kid was like this," he said looking over at Mr. Egbert.

Mr. Egbert looked at Dirk with a little frown. "I had no idea John hadn't been taking his pills. I thought he was doing as told-"  
"You should have been paying more attention," Jake interrupted.

Mr. Egbert frowned more. "Well, excuse me-"

"You're always working, aren't you?" Jake said.

"Maybe, but so is Mr. Strider," Mr. Egbert said with his arms crossed.

"Don't bring Dirk into this. You knew your kid was sick. You should have been with him to make sure he took all his medication."

"It doesn't matter now. It's too late."

Dirk walked out of the room to check on Dave. He wondered if he was okay. Dave ate a whole pizza and almost an entire bag of Doritos. That was great and all, but-

He looked at the couch where Dave had been last, but...he wasn't there! WHAT?! Where did he go?! He searched the other rooms, the closets, and the bathroom, but the young Strider was not in the house!

* * *

"Hey, Davey," a voice said behind Dave with slight seduction.

Dave turned around slowly to see John standing there with a long knife. "John…"

"You ran away," John said running his finger up the side of the blade. "That's a bad boy...a very bad boy…" He looked up at the boy with darkness in those blue eyes.

"I didn't-"

"If I can't have you, nobody can," he said with irritation in his voice. He brought the knife up and launched himself at Dave.

Dave was paralyzed in spot. Oh, God! What was going to happen! He thought John loved him!


	18. The End of All Things

**Here is the final chapter c: With the help of my girlfriend we completed it today. I'm sorry for the long wait.**

Thoughts ran through Dave's mind. _What was going to happen to him? Would John allow him to live? _

Dirk ran quickly through the woods. He jumped over tree roots, skidded on rocks, and received smacks in the face from tree branches. He did not stop running. His brother was in deep, deep shit trouble! He knew he was! He had this feeling that if he had not left as quickly as he found out that Dave was gone. That if he did not find Dave, someone would be hurt.

"Dirk!" Jake shouted following after him.

_Ugh, are you kidding me? _he thought. He stopped and turned around. "What is it?"

"Dirk, you shouldn't have ran off like that-"

"My baby brother is in trouble! I am responsible for him! If something happens to him…" Dirk said, his voice broke.

Dirk backed away and he continued to run with Jake following after.

The older Strider remembered the day that their parents died. Dave, only three, did not understand it at first. He was in so much denial at that age, but Dirk raised him to be a man. Months after their parents passing in a drunk driving accident, Dirk moved Dave to a different part of Texas. A part where he could forget what had happened those few months ago.

Dirk recalled all the nights where he sat on his bed in their one bedroom apartment, grieving for the loss of their parents and for them leaving him with such responsibility. A three year old who barely knew his colors, his animals, or even understood death. Several times, Dave would ask him, "When's mommy and daddy going to come back?" or "When are they going to wake up?"

Dirk never knew what to tell him. He stared at Dave for a long time and beat around the bush. He'd distract Dave by teasing him about something then Dave would forget.

Again, Dave would ask. it became an everyday thing. So that one day, Dirk told him. "Mom and dad aren't coming back. Not ever. They're dead."

Dave called him a liar with tears in his red eyes. Big tears rolled down the toddlers cheeks and he ran to Dirk's room, holding onto a red ratty crocodile.

He hated himself. Dirk did.

After several years of teaching Dave to strife and raising him in the best way possible, even if it meant that Dave still believed in Santa at the age of 16, Dirk managed. They moved to Washington to start over after Dave was kicked out of school for beating up a kid in school. They all knew about Dave's sexuality and eventually the school kids had spread rumors that Dirk had made Dave gay. Starting over in Washington had seemed like a good idea. Until Dave met John.

There are times that Dave forgot to appreciate Dirk for all that he had done for him. He had moved him to Washington after several accusations of Dirk molesting him and for the fact of him being gay. Even before that, Dave appreciated Dirk for taking care of him even when they barely scraped by a few days without eating. It was all worth it. Even when they fought about Dirk not paying the electric or water bill. Those were memories that Dave would think about and laugh because of how he once was in the middle of rinsing his hair of soap when the water shut off. Dave stomped into Dirk's room in red towel around his waist with soap all in his golden locks. He glared at him and demanded Dirk to pay the fucking water bill so he could get all of the soap out.

The two Striders ended up on the roof and had a strife- Dave lost, but Dirk did pay the water bill that same day.

John launched at Dave and the knife slid into his stomach then out and John pushed the knife back into Dave's side. Dave felt the pain burn through him as soon as the knife exited then re-entered his flesh. He cried out loudly causing John to realize what he had done to the person he loved.

John screamed loudly, his knife dropped to the ground. His body trembled in fear and sadness. Tears burning his eyes as he watched Dave slowly fall to the ground, clutching at his middle. Oh no! No! No!

He moved close to Dave and got down beside him, placing a small, bloody hand over Dave's. "Davey, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" he hiccuped while tears rolled down his cheeks.

Dave opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. He whimpered softly as the pain rolled through him while blood poured between his fingers. "J-John," he whispered. "I...I love you. Don't forget that, okay?" Maybe Dave was going crazy. Maybe, just maybe, even if Dirk had arrived to stop John from stabbing Dave would have been sent to a psychiatric hospital along with John.

"Davey, I love you, too. Please don't leave! I'll fix you!" He sat up quickly and started to pull Dave's hands from his stomach.

Dave tried leaving them there because he was afraid of all the blood that would escape from his stomach, but John was stronger at the moment. He pulled Dave's hands away and saw the damage he had done. Dave's middle bled profusely and it was a mess.

"D-Davey," he whimpered, pulling Dave close to him. "Davey, I'm sorry! Don't die! Don't die! You're the only one that saves me from the monsters! Please!"

Dave was as white as paper. He felt very light headed as well. He wanted to take a nap, a long nap. He looked up at John from the angle he was in and kissed his lips softly. "I love you, John. I do…" He felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier each time he blinked.

John whimpered then hiccuped while tears rolled down his cheeks. "Davey, please! Stay awake! If...if you die...I'll kill myself!" he threatened. "I can't stay here without you! You're my knight and you protect me from those monsters! DAVEY!" He shouted. He shook Dave a little just as he saw Dave shut his eyes. No, not yet...please not yet.

Dave smiled one last time/ "I love you," he said softly and slowly his eyes fell shut for the last time.

"D-Dave.." tears were running out of John's eyes in buckets. "Y-You can't leave! You can't! You're the only person who loves me and keeps me safe!" he hiccupped. "Dave, please I'm so sorry! D-Davey! DAVEY! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

John hugged Dave close and kissed his lips over and over again. He cried trembling and hiccuping. The only thing he truly cared for, the only person who ever really loved him, his sanctuary and solitude, was gone and it was all John's fault. He ran a hand along his freckled cheek.

"I'm so sorry. D-Dave..i know..i know I'm crazy, it's all my fault. I just wanted to try and be normal. I just wanted someone to love me. I was scared. I-I'm always scared!" John gently set dave's cooling body down on the floor and lifted the knife. This was it. There was no way he could live on without Dave. He swallowed a little a lifted it towards his chest.

"I'm sorry, dave. I-I hope..I hope you can forgive me."

His hands went back sending the knife deep into his chest. It burned and he gasped a bit letting out a strangled cry. He twisted the knife a bit. The pain was numbing, but he smiled a little. His body was giving into the pain. He laid down next to dave letting his hands move away from the knife keeping it in his chest.

"I'm coming, davey."

John smiled and let his eyes close.

_When John opened his eyes, he was alone. He looked around and saw his own dead body next to Dave's. He started to wander from them. He had thought that in death, he would be happy, but he felt empty. He had no insanity now, but now he was aware of what he had done. If a ghost could cry, John would be. He wandered the woods by himself._

"_Dave?" his voice echoed a bit. "Dave?" it was all he could say now it seemed. He continued to walk mindlessly around calling for dave until he found their bodies again. He sat down on a nearby stump and cried. His sad cries echoed. Was he doomed to walk the Earth alone? Was this his punishment for everything he had done? _

"_Why are you crying, babe?" John looked up._

_Dave stood there with his hand out. He was dressed in a white suit with a red tie. "John, come on. It's time to go, babe."_

_John stared at him for a bit, then smiled brightly. "D-Davey! You came back for me!"_

"_Of course I did. I love you, John." Dave said with a smile. _

"_Dave, I'm so sorry.." John said. "I was scared and-"_

"_Babe, I know." Dave leaned down and kissed his forehead, then his lips. "It's time to go now. You won't be unhappy anymore, I promise." _

"_Okay, Davey~" John said taking his hand sweetly with a large smile. _

_The two walked into the light, hand-in-hand._

* * *

Time went on. The bodies of two boys were discovered by Dirk, Jake, Mr. Egbert, and the police. They cleaned the bodies up and had a beautiful funeral for both of them. They buried them beside each other. There were many tears by everyone that knew them. It was a lovely ceremony. Everyone would remember John and Dave Strider.


End file.
